The First Time
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Prequel to A Not So Hidden Secret. Can be read as a one-shot but I recommend my other story first. BED WETTING. DIAPER USE. Blaine's first time using a diaper, at 14 . Please Review.


Hey! Well this is a prequel to my story 'A Not So Hidden Secret'. I hope you like it. There are mentions of BED WETTING and there is DIAPER USE in this story. No flames.

The story is from Blaine's point of view. Reading my other story would probably be a good idea for clarities sake but this story can be read as a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I never will so PLEASE don't sue.

This was it. Today was the day. My parents were gone away somewhere for the weekend and I have the house to myself. I was sitting at my desk concentrating hard on the contents before me. Where school books and copies should have lay there was a large pale blue unopened package. I had struggled with this need building up in me for some time now. Finally I found the courage to partake in this forbidden act.

Six months ago I turned 14. Five months ago I stopped wetting the bed. Up to that point I had begun to wet my bed less and less. At one point I wet my bed every night without fail. Now I am completely dry. At first I was relieved. A 14 year old boy should not be wetting his bed, right? Now there would be no more wet sheets or stains. There would be no more smell of urine permeating the air of my bedroom. These were all good things I had thought. I was wrong. Ironic is it not? Since I stopped wetting the bed I have not been able to sleep as well as I once did. The only other thing that frequents my thoughts as much as this need to pee once again is the horror and fear of what awaits me at school each day. Each experience is traumatic in its own right but together my nights have become endless; until now.

I had thought long and hard about how I could do it. The biggest issue was ensuring my parents did not find out. They were so relieved when I stopped I could not disappoint them but purposely returning to such an act. That's when the solution came to me: Diapers. That was the answer. I could were a diaper and the sheets would stay dry. I stood from my desk and opened the package in front of me pulling out a fresh diaper. I held it up to my nose and breathed in deeply. This would be my salvation. There was no end in sight for my bullying issues. However this was something I could and would control. No one could take this from me.

Quickly I entered my en-suite and pulled down my trousers. I lay down and fitted the diaper around me. Once I was sure it was secure I stood up and pulled my trousers back up. I couldn't take the chance someone would call at the door and see me. This had to remain a secret. My secret, never shared with anyone else. When I was zipped up I ran my hand down my front. You couldn't tell what I was wearing unless you looked closely. It felt so amazing. My penis was nestled against my stomach and the diaper was pressing over that. It felt secure. I felt secure. I sighed happily and went back into my room. I had homework to do. I took the package of diapers and hid it in the back of my closet. The irony of hiding something else in a closet overtook me and I began to laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous and yet I didn't care. For the first time in I can't remember how long I felt like I had no worries. I was free.

I went down stairs and made myself dinner an hour later. I put the television on and sat down in the living room to eat. While I was eating I felt a twinge in my bladder. I continued to eat. I was curious to see how long I could hold out. Could I last till bed? Could I fall asleep like this and wet then? It was exciting to think about. I now held complete control of my bladder in the palm of my hand, so to speak. I continued to hold on until it felt as though my bladder would burst. By this point I was back upstairs changing for bed. I got into my pyjamas and slipped under the duvet. I switched the light off and lay back. I could feel my body squirming and finally, unable to handle the pressure any longer I relaxed my muscles. It took a second for my body to realise it had permission to void, but void it did. A rush of urine powered out of me and I felt it flowing down my length and around my balls. It felt so amazing to be surrounded by that warm wetness again that I fell asleep with no problem that night.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed my diaper had yellow stains on its front. However, despite this my bed had remained dry throughout the night. I quickly got up, washed and got ready for the day. I would try the diaper again tonight I thought to myself with a smile.

What did you think? Let me know. Hit the review button! Please and thank-you.


End file.
